Nuit blanche et rêves brisés
by Caliadne
Summary: Minerva se prépare avec excitation à suivre son tout premier cours de vol.


Minerva se réveilla avec un grand sourire. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remémorer pourquoi et, une fois la réponse dans son esprit, son sourire s'élargit encore davantage et elle se précipita hors de son lit, s'habilla à toute vitesse et descendit au pas de course vers la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner. Dans à peine une heure, elle assisterait au premier cours de vol de sa scolarité ! Un rapide coup d'œil à la table de Poufsouffle l'informa que son amie Irma n'était toujours pas descendue – en fait, la Grande Salle était encore presque vide à cette heure matinale –, alors Minerva s'installa au bout de la table de sa maison pour se servir à manger.

Elle passa les trente prochaines minutes à observer la porte d'entrée, à saluer ses camarades qui venaient manger à leur tour, mais Irma n'apparut jamais. Il était presque neuf heures quand Minerva se leva, son excitation entremêlée d'inquiétude pour son amie – et, si elle était franche, d'un peu d'énervement aussi, franchement, Irma aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour lui faire le coup !

La jeune fille descendit vers le terrain de Quidditch en cherchant toujours des yeux son amie. À une dizaine de mètres devant elle, un trio d'élèves de Poufsouffle se dirigeait dans la même direction qu'elle, mais elle ne reconnut pas la queue de cheval noire habituelle d'Irma. Elle s'approcha tout de même au pas de course pour leur demander s'ils l'avaient vue, mais ne reçut en réponse que des signes de tête négatifs.

— Quand je me suis levée ce matin, elle était déjà partie, dit Fiona, sa compagne de dortoir. On ne l'a pas vue depuis hier soir.

Les sourcils froncés, Minerva parcourut le reste du chemin avec eux, se demandant quand même si elle ne devrait pas remonter au château avertir quelqu'un. Ou peut-être qu'elle pourrait simplement le dire à monsieur Shelby, le professeur de vol. Comme ça, elle pourrait quand même suivre le cours, sans qu'on puisse la traiter d'amie indigne. Oui, c'était un bon compromis.

Mais quand elle arriva sur le terrain où étaient placée une vingtaine de balais, à côté desquels étaient déjà installés plusieurs élèves. Dont Irma, au bout de la rangée de droite, sa queue de cheval plus serrée que d'habitude et son visage baissé vers ses pieds. Minerva soupira fortement, se dirigea à grands pas vers elle et s'installa à côté du balai voisin, laissant tomber son sac à ses pieds et se tournant vers son amie, les poings sur les hanches.

— Pourquoi t'es pas venue à la Grande Salle ce matin ? demanda Minerva d'une voix sèche. J'étais inquiète !

Irma marmonna une réponse dans sa barbe, ne levant pas les yeux. Minerva s'approcha d'elle et remarqua à ce moment que son amie avait le visage tout blanc et s'était mordillé la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule, toute son irritation envolée.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Irma ?

La Poufsouffle leva ses yeux écarquillés vers Minerva.

— J'ai pas dormi de la nuit, Minnie, murmura-t-elle dramatiquement. J'avais tellement peur.  
— Peur ? Peur de quoi ?  
— De…

Le regard d'Irma parcourut d'abord ses camarades, puis les gradins du terrain, avant de se poser sur le balai qui reposait à ses pieds.

— J'ai le vertige, Minnie, annonça-t-elle d'un ton qui laissait supposer qu'elle avait contracté une maladie mortelle.

Minerva dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire.

— Bonjour à tous ! appela soudain le professeur à la tête du groupe. Et bienvenue à votre premier cours de vol ! Bon, ne perdons pas de temps : que chacun se place de façon à avoir un balai à sa droite.

Avec un couinement apeuré, Irma fit un pas vers l'arrière, mais Minerva lui agrippa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse en faire un deuxième.

— Viens, je vais toujours être à côté de toi, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Irma accepta de se laisser guider vers son balai, mais avait fermé les yeux si durement que Minerva croyait qu'elle ne les ouvrirait pas avant le lendemain, au moins.

Elle soupira. Il semblait bien que ses rêves où elle jouait au Quidditch avec sa meilleure amie et passait de longues soirées à discuter tactiques et feintes avec elle ne se réaliseraient pas de sitôt.


End file.
